


The Psychology Project

by foreverfangirlalways



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, High School AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, Project, basically just fluff, tumblr prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlalways/pseuds/foreverfangirlalways
Summary: Remus and Patton are paired together for a Psychology Project that deals with their feelings for eachother. Flirting and misunderstandings ensue 😅
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Remus/Janus, intruality - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	The Psychology Project

**Author's Note:**

> kawaiikat54 on tumblr asked:  
> 12\. “I forgot to mention that I’m… I’m completely in love with you.” with Remus saying that to Patton? Idk I'm in a intruality mood. And it's fluff and getting together? Only do this if you want obviously.

Remus is super excited! Today is the day that Dr. Picani tells everyone who their partners are for the new physiology project.

Typically, this would be no big deal, but Remus had heard from a good source (ok, so he got Janus to sneak a look at the paperwork, so sue him!) that he will be paired with Patton Hart!

This is particularly good news because not only has he been crushing on Patton for a little over half a semester, this project was also focused on feelings. Maybe Remus will finally have the chance to admit his feelings to Patton!

At school, Remus was even more energetic then usual, much to his teachers displeasure.

Janus spent the entire lunch period smirking, because he knew exactly what was going on with Remus and why he kept watching the lunchroom clock like he couldn’t wait till next period.

As soon as the bell rang for 5th period Phycology, Remus jumped out of his chair like it burned him. Janus busted out laughing and yelled, “Go get him tiger!” at Remus’s quickly retreating form.

Remus rushed into Dr. Picani’s classroom, and practically dived into his seat. He might get in trouble if he was late, and he just couldn’t risk Patton like that.

Speaking of Patton, he was currently already sitting at his desk, one over from the person who sat in front of Remus. He was doodling in his notebook, and Remus thought that the face of concentration that Patton was making was just too adorable to describe.

Dr. Picani came in and immediately started class. “Alright everyone! So, as you know, today is going to be the start of a week long project where you and your partner spend time together and then discuss your feelings for eachother in the class on Friday. I want 4 things that you already feel about them and 4 things that are new feelings! Now, who is ready to find out who their partner is?”

Everyone cheered, and Dr. Picani smiled. “Alright then! Let’s start with...” Remus was listening so intently he blocked out all other names but his.

“Next up will be Remus Rey and Patton Hart!” Remus cheered internally and watched Patton to see his reaction. Patton lit up and looked excited!

Remus couldn’t help but smile, especially when Patton turned and looked at him! Eeeeeeee! He was internally screaming!

Dr. Picani finally finished pairing up everyone. “Alright my snickerdoodles, why doesn’t everyone go and sit with their partner? You can sit wherever y’all want this week! Just work on the project and have fun with it!”

Remus gathered up his stuff and saw that Patton was already sitting on the couch in the corner of the room, and was waving Remus over.

“Hi Pattoncake! Are you ready for this project?” Remus asked as he sat down right beside Patton.

Patton blushed and nodded. “I was thinking that we could go ahead and write down 4 thing we feel about eachother as of right now, and then go from there!” Remus smiled at Patton’s enthusiasm, and nodded. “That’s really smart! Ok, let’s do that!”

Patton’s blush darkened a bit, and then he started writing in his notebook. Remus turned to a blank page in his notebook, and then started writing.

Monday-

How I feel about Patton Hart:

I feel like Patton is generous  
I feel like Patton is sweet  
I feel like Patton is nice  
I feel like Patton is pretty  
Remus, throughly satisfied with his list for today, turned to look at Patton. Patton finished scribbling his last few words on the paper, and turned to Remus.

“Alright, do you want to trade a few answers so that we know how we feel about eachother so far?”

“Sure! How about I say 2 of mine then you say 2 of yours?” Remus answered, already knowing that there was NO WAY he was saying #4. Not yet, at least.

Patton nodded. “That sounds perfect!”

“Alright,” Remus started, “I put that I currently think that you are generous and sweet.”

Patton’s blush has returned. “Oh! Why that’s very kind of you! I put that I currently think that you are interested and unique!”

Remus practically glowed under the praise. “Why thank you Pat! I’m glad I give you that impression!”

Patton smiles at Remus and says, “Of course! I’m actually really glad we got partnered up!”

Remus was going to self combust.

“Can I have your number?” Remus blurted out. Patton looked a little startled, and Remus inwardly cursed himself. “Uhh, it’s just because, we’re, like, supposed to spend a lot of time together, and if I had your number then w-“ Patton handed Remus a folded piece of paper, successfully shutting up Remus.

“Of course you can have my number! I was just a bit shocked that you asked me before I could ask you!”

Then Remus died.

Of happiness! Remus quickly scribbled our his number of a piece of paper and then thrust it at Patton.

“Here you go! Maybe you can come to my house and we can hang out and get to know eachother better!?” Remus asked then held his breath.

“That sounds awesome! I can’t wait!” The bell rang and everyone packed up. “Hey Remus!” Patton called before he left the classroom. “Make sure to text me your address please!”

“I will!” Remus yelled, and then ran down the hall. He had to tell Janus EVERYTHING!!!

-_-_-_-

It was Thursday, and Patton was over at Remus’s for their last hangout session before the presentation tomorrow. Remus had suggested Netflix and Chill for today’s activity, so they were both eating ice cream while watching Stranger Things.

After Remus finished his ice cream, he flipped through his notes on Patton.

Tuesday-

How I feel about Patton Hart:

I feel like Patton is funny  
I feel like Patton is smart  
I feel like Patton is helpful  
I feel like Patton is adorable  
Wednesday-

How I feel about Patton Hart:

I feel like Patton is thoughtful  
I feel like Patton is strong  
I feel like Patton is emotional  
I feel like Patton is cute  
Thursday-

How I feel about Patton Hart:

I feel like Patton is a good listener  
I feel like Patton is grateful  
I feel like Patton is wonderful  
I feel like Patton is handsome  
Remus read over everything and cane to a simple conclusion. ‘Oh. OHHH! I am so screwed.’ Remus thought.

‘I am way passed crush, I’ve caught major feelings! Shit!’

Remus waited till the credits started rolling, and then he turned off the TV and looked at Patton.

Patton was scribbling in his notebook again, but looked up when Remus cleared his throat.

“So Patton, got any new additions today?” Remus asked, still trying to sort out his newly understood feelings.

“Yeah! I put that you funny and energetic!” Patton said while bouncing in his seat. Remus let a gentle smile slip through.

“Thank you Patton. I put that you are grateful and a good listener.”

“Awww! You are too kind!” Patton thought for a minute, and then his expression dropped.

“Too bad this is the last day we get to hang out. I was having a lot of fun with you!” Remus felt his heart skip a beat. ‘I might have a chance!’ He thought.

“You know, we don’t have to stop hanging out just because the project is over.” Remus said, wanting to make sure that he was correct in his assumptions.

Patton brightens considerably. “Really? You would still want to hangout with me after the project?”

Remus just laughed and nods. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

Patton chewed on his bottom lip and twisted his hands in his lap. Remus was getting nervous.

“Patton, buddy, what’s wrong?” Patton seemed to deflate at that, and started talking in a rush.

“Well, you see, I didn’t think that you actually cared for spending time with me that much and that you were really only doing because of the project, but I wasn’t going to complain. Because you were spending time with me and you seemed to be having at least a little bit of fun.”

Remus was dumbfounded. “What the hell did I do to make you think that I didn’t care for spending time with you?”

“Well, it’s less of what you did and more of what you said.” At Remus’s blank blinks, Patton continues. “You would just always be really sweet, but then when I asked you what felt, you would say things like, ‘oh! I put that you are funny and helpful!’ Or, ‘today I wrote that you are thoughtful and strong.’ I just always assumed that you thought I was a nice enough person, but not very interesting.”

Remus couldn’t believe his ears. “Seriously? You thought that?”

When Patton nodded sadly, he knew he had to fix this.

“Patton, can I read you all of my feelings about you? Please?” Patton looked a little apprehensive but nodded. Remus cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

“Monday, I feel like Patton is generous, sweet, nice, and...” Remus took a deep breath before continuing. “ and I feel like Patton is pretty.”

Remus heard a delicate gasp, but refused to look up. He just continued on.

“Tuesday, I feel like Patton is funny, smart, helpful, and adorable. Wednesday, I feel like Patton is thoughtful, strong, emotional, and cute. Thursday, I feel like Patton is a good listener, grateful, wonderful, and handsome.”

Remus stayed still after he finished reading, not daring to look at Patton. He felt the couch shift, and was certain that Patton was getting up to leave. He was very surprised when Patton sat, pressed against his side, and took his hand.

“Do you really mean that?” At the sound of Patton’s shaky voice Remus looked up, and was caught off guard by the amount of raw emotion he saw in Patton’s eyes.

“Of course, every word. But, I did forget to say one thing, because I only truly realized it today, and was a little afraid to write it down.”

Patton squeezed Remus’s hand. “It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to!”

Remus’s smiled at Patton and shook his head. “No, I want to. I forgot to mention that I’m… I’m completely in love with you.”

Patton froze, and Remus immediately regretted saying it, thinking that he had just ruined everything.

Then Patton surged forward, and kissed Remus and the lips in a brief, chaste kiss that Remus will insist was the best one he ever had.

Patton pulled away, and said, “Thank God! I was worried that my feelings were unrequited and I had begged Dr. Picani to parter us up for no reason!”

Remus had no idea how to respond to that, so he just kissed Patton again. “Patton, will you go out with me? Like, on a real date, to the movies after school tomorrow?”

Patton smiles. “Only if you will be my boyfriend.” Remus was ecstatic.

“Of course I will!” And then they sealed the deal with a kiss.

-_-_-_-

Oh, and they made an A+ on their Psychology Project.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I hope I did the ship justice!


End file.
